fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Count Hendrick
Count Hendrick is a character in the Doom Dome Battle series, being playable in its first two installments. He appears as a supporting character in Rokukai's Demon Bounty. He is a direct descendant of Dracula which means he also is the half-brother of Gaz. Description Count Hendrick is a vampire of royal heritage. He is a direct descendant from Dracula and because of this feels superior to any other vampire. He has endured much in his live, having many near-death experiences and almost being set to fire two times. He now lives in a manor in the outskirts of Wildefort where he only goes out in the night to suck the blood of people to feed. He can go out in daylight, but is more a nocturnal creature. He is a great fan of the opera and the Victorian English culture, added to that he has a huge ego. Gameplay Count Hendrick is one of the few vampires in the game. As a vampire he can resist status effects which gives him a huge advantage. He attacks mostly by ordering bats what to do for him, but also gets up close by transforming parts of his body into bat parts. He can bite and cause a bleeding effect, or turn into a bat himself for a split second to dodge attacks. Hendrick's Doom Attack is The Blood Moon. When executed the blood moon shines down of Hendrick. He pours in a glass of wine from the bottle and then smashes with the bottle on the opponent's head. They falls down but are caught by Hendrick who starts drinking their blood. When it KO's them their bodies are sucked dry till there is no blood left in the body and then disposed on the ground. Story History Count Hendrick is the son of Dracula and an unknown vampire. He was regarded as one of Dracula's favorite sons and often has his father over. He also met his half-brother Gaz with whom he had and still has many fights, mainly about the way of living as a vampire. At some point in time he also found Chupacabra and took it into his home. Doom Dome Battle Hendrick was awakened by his assistant Igor and informed about the aliens, demons and robots outside, he told Igor not to say anything to Sue Mary as he was going out. Sue Mary overheard them however and Hendrick forbid her from leaving the manor. After eliminating the demons in his forest he encounters Red and engages in combat with her after creeping her out. Red wandered off while Hendrick continued his hunting. He encounters Ladilika in the forest and alarms her that demons like her are disrupting his sleep and that he gladly would send her to the lowest layer of the Underworld. Hendrick is slammed against a tree but sneak attacks Ladilika from behind when he suddenly is stopped mid-air and thrown away by Giselle. He is woken up again by his half-brother Gaz. The two go into a discussion whether it is nice to be a vampire, but Hendrick hits an insecurity about Gaz' mother which triggers their fight. Mephistophles however lands and stops the fight asking which one is Gaz. This was Hendrick's cue to turn into a bat and return back to his manor. It is not long after that Mutant Mosquito arrives at his doorstep, wanting to consume blood. After the creature kills Sue Mary, he is captured by Hendrick who puts him in his dungeon and wants to make a proper 'vampire' out of him. Rokukai's Demon Bounty Hendrick is a supporting character in Rokukai's Demon Bounty and only appears in one level, the Stage 5 level, Hendrick's Manor. Botis leads informs Rokukai and Botis that they should head there as Hendrick might got more information about who is pulling the strings here. When finding the Zodiac book and confronting Hendrick with it he tells about Aries. When the book is not found he simply tells that a powerful demon resides in Goetia. When defeating all the vampires he simply kicks the boys out without any further questions. Doom Dome Battle 2 Count Hendrick returns as a playable character in Doom Dome Battle 2, this time having to deal with his father Dracula moving in and having to help Crimson find her happy ending. References *His appearance is mainly inspirted by Lord Ferid from Owari no Seraph. *The backstory revealed of him bears a strong resemblance to that of Lestat from Interlude with a Vampire, saying that he has lived for over 200 years and that fellow vampires have tried to burn him several times. *His mansion is the same as Dracula's manor. *His alternate costume is based on Marshall Lee, the genderswap from Marceline, from the Cartoon Network show, Adventure Time. Gallery CountHendrick.png|Count Hendrick Count Hendrick.png|old art of Count Hendrick CountHendrickCover.png|Cover art Count Hendrick - Swap.png|Palette Swap Count Hendrick - Alt.png|Alternate Costume: Casual Vamp CountHendrickProfile.png|Profile Category:Doom Dome Battle Character Category:Doom Dome Battle Category:Males Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:Bisexual Characters